There is some difficulty in storage a large amount of combination of different sized items, in particular long thin items and smaller chunkier ones, such that when the user needs to retrieve these items, that they are easy to access (within arms reach) and are at the same time easily visible. This is particularly relevant for children as they have shorter arms and need to be able to reach items.
There is also some difficulty in storing a variety of different sized items in a compact form.
Conventional storage means include pencil cases, boxes, desk organisers (a so called “desk tidy”) and toolboxes. The problem with pencil cases is that they only hold a limited amount of items due to their size. There is also the problem of items getting mixed up due to the lack of a dividing system. There is also the problem of quickly retrieving the item from a pencil case, as there is some going through of the various items before finding the one needed. The same problems are experienced with a simple box.
With desk organisers that have containers that hold larger, longer items at the back and smaller items in the front (so that they are visible and accessible), there is the problem of the desk organiser not having a lid. The nature of the desk organiser is such that one permanently keeps the desk organiser on the desk. However, what happens when there is a shortage of space on the desk and/or it is more desirable, for reasons such as aesthetics and the need for space on the desk, to put the desk organiser away? And what occurs if one desires to transport the desk organiser? The answers are that it is not possible to easily store a desk organiser in a drawer or cupboard (due to its chunky size as well as the height of the desk organiser) and it is equally hard to transport a desk organiser, as items will easily fall out due to the lack of a lid.
A product on the market that serves the needs for compact storage with a variety of different shaped items and having a lid to secure the items is a toolbox. The problem with this is that once the toolbox is opened up it takes up a large amount of space, as the width of the box increases. It is then hard to reach items that are furthest away.
With smaller, simple storage boxes where the width does not increase or is not naturally wide to start with, there is the issue of this type of box not being able to store a large amount of items.
With a box that has a longer length so as to store more items, one then has the issue/problem of storing a larger box. The storage is no longer compact.
When taking a child on a long journey, it is common to bring pens, pencils, paper and other craft materials in order to keep the child occupied. However, it can be difficult to keep these craft materials organised in transit. This is especially the case where the materials have to be packed away into a bag at very short notice, for example, when disembarking from a train.
Desk organisers are unsuitable for transporting items on the move since items will only be retained within the desk organiser when it is placed on a flat surface, the correct way up. When preparing for a trip, it is therefore necessary to remove pens and pencils from a desk tidy, and place them in, for example, a pencil case. Upon return, the pens and pencils must be removed from the pencil case and reorganised in the desk tidy.
A further problem with drawing and craft activities on the move is that a good working surface is often not available. Sometimes, tables are provided on seat backs, for example on trains and aeroplanes. However, these tables are generally primarily designed for holding food and drink. They often have a rough surface, and may include an indent for holding a drink. This makes such tables unsuitable for use as a working surface for drawing and other crafts.
It is well known to use a hardback book or other stiff board to rest on when drawing. This allows for drawing when no table is available, or when the surface of the table is unsuitable due to its roughness. However, carrying such a board is a significant encumbrance. If folded, it will no longer provide a smoother working surface and, if unfolded, it is not easily transportable.
It is an object of aspects of the present invention to reduce or substantially obviate the above mentioned problems.